halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 1
I Created your Category for ya :) Makes it easier for you to see your work :) :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 14:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Autel 'Vadam I was wondering if I might use the character Autel 'Vadam in my fan-fiction.--Maslab 01:30, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Taszar Infinite Insurrection Poster Universes I was actually thinking that we might combine our universes. Sort of build one together. --Maslab 03:27, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Seeds of Doubt picks up after they've already been brought to the space mine, so I doubt there will be a large problem. Speaking of which, I finally found the files for that story, and have posted them. Its already something like eight pages long. --Maslab 00:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Been trying to put together vectors when UNSC ships navigate, and I think I've figured something out. The CO always states three numbers, which I think correspond to x,y,z coordinates on a 3 dimensional graph. The ship is at coordinate 0,0,0 and the vector is the ray from this point to the point on the graph. --Maslab 00:22, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Story Only if you feel its necessary to what I'm working on, which I don't think it will be. I like surprises in my reading. --Maslab 02:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) All of it, as far as I know. Good stuff. But like I said, I don't think there will be overlap. You might want to check Seeds of Doubt, just in case. I actually wrote a lot of it quite a while ago, I just couldn't find the files. --Maslab 02:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC) You may want to add the Sangheili character Gora 'Zatanee, as he is important to Sesa 'Refumee. --Maslab 03:18, 23 May 2009 (UTC) It is pretty epic. How long is it? I finished Seeds of Doubt, by the way. --Maslab 03:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Awesome. Its a really good story, if it is short. --Maslab 03:58, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I don't believe he abandons the Covenant until after the destruction of Halo in my story either, but I'll change the SpecOps thing. Edit: Alright, I got it changed, so we should be good. And in Seeds of Doubt, 'Refumee turns just a few hours after the destruction of Halo. Is that good? --Maslab 04:00, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll be sure to remember that for later in Flight of the Phoenix. Do you think the 343 Guilty Spark part will be a problem? --Maslab 05:48, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Won't be a problem in Flight of the Phoenix, Spark's dead. --Maslab 05:48, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Picture I think I see what you mean, but wouldn't he have to look to the right for us to see his right cheek? --Maslab 01:52, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I think so. I'm still waiting for a reply about Autel's picture. Did you just invert the colors on Autel's pic? Its interesting. Which fanon are you making the poster for? --Maslab 00:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Pretty cool. I noticed you do Redwall. You read it a lot? --Maslab 01:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) It's at the bottom of your regular Halopedia user page. I read them too. What's your opinion on Doomwyte? I also signed up on the Halofanon IRC as Maslab. --Maslab 02:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Reading now! --Maslab 03:22, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I found someone who'd be willing to do a picture, but she needs a character reference sheet. Needs height, color, width, everything she'd need to make a visual. Weapons. We have some of this info, but its not enough. If you can write it up in a document and email it to me at competitive_fencer@yahoo.com I'll get it to her and she can draw it. Any backup pictures (from internet, sketches) would be nice, too. --Maslab 20:22, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I think Sangheili live a lot longer, like 150-200 years. To my understanding, Thel 'Vadam is fairly old himself. --Maslab 20:25, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I can do some changes, but it'll be a bit. --Maslab 03:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Flight of the Phoenix I'm not being cheesy, but that is honestly the first time anyone's ever told me that. Thanks, and I will. How goes the character reference sheet? If you just gave me dimensions, then I could probably give her the rest. --Maslab 03:27, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't bother to familiarize myself with Navy ranks. Don't worry, I'll change it. --Maslab 22:27, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Ranks How did Kurt become a Commander then? Transfer? He was still on the ground. --Maslab 02:39, 29 May 2009 (UTC) And then Fred got promoted to Lieutenant at the end of Ghosts of Onyx, but I guess those were special circumstances as well. I'll research more one this, as it seems silly (to me) that no matter how hard you work, you'll never get any farther. Does the U.S. Navy have infantry besides the SEALS? Wings is a Warrant Officer by the time the events of Quantum Prime roll around, but yeah, I'll check. --Maslab 22:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Re:AI I didn't notice Chief needing a procedure to accept Cortana. To my knowledge, she can't access his thoughts. I remember him wondering if Cortana knew exactly how he felt, then went on to comment to himself on how she probably did know, seeing as how she had access to his vitals, and that she probably knew more about what was wrong with his body than he did. I'll check, and if your right, I'll be happy to have Wings to the procedure after AAG. --Maslab 20:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Re:AAG Alpha-Alpha-Golf. It's the current planet Phoenix team is stationed on. I use AAG because its easier than the long version. --Maslab 22:37, 5 June 2009 (UTC) That's as far as I've gotten. --Maslab 02:20, 6 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Not sure what you mean, but I don't think so. She just happens to be the medic. Seeds of Doubt Alright, I'd have probably ended up having to rewrite half of it to fit. --Maslab 19:01, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Don't know where I'd take it. Maybe have a Heretic faction type thing? --Maslab 03:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Plains of Anduu How goes it? This is one I'd like to read. --Maslab 17:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Shame. Well, it's your fanfic. --Maslab 02:36, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Fira Thanks, I'll be sure to try and integrate him, considering its about 2562 now. Is arguing alright? Even friends do have conflicts, and its more realistic if they do. Cool, I likey. --Maslab 03:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Halo CE Is 8:00 PST good? I'll go by the name Maslab. --Maslab 00:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Any map is fine with me, and yeah, I do have Xfire. --Maslab 00:37, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Got it. --Maslab 20:25, 7 June 2009 (UTC) The Rift Alright. Will do. --Maslab: I have become everything we once were 01:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I wanted to add a side story about how the ODST's from Seeds of Doubt got back to the UNSC. If you hadn't noticed, Corporal Hafsa from SoD is a Sergeant in FotP. --Maslab: I have become everything we once were 03:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) We should have Ezekiel be one of the Spartans that goes to Sanghelios. --Maslab: I have become everything we once were 03:52, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Alright --Maslab: I have become everything we once were 21:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Hey Just looking around right now. I've got a lot of loose screws on my technology pages. Want to get on the IRC? -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 22:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Zehr'tul 'Sumai Re:Rtanis The Rift Signature If you want Category:Sona 'Demal on your sig, use this Category:Sona 'Demal. Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 02:36, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Redwall fanfic Sup Okay Monitor Bulletion Ello. Just typeing to say that I updated the Monitor Page, and put all the Wiki's Monitors (That have links) on there. Just to alert you. Swahdalah! ~ Max ~BANG BANG Maxwell's Silver Hammer came down upon her head.... 02:40, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Ban Hatchet Hey Your Back! A note of advice on the NCF-tagging of Articles I write this note as a direct response the recent discussions on the talk pages of several NCF-tagged (and otherewise criticized) articles. Please, in the future, consider how your NCF tagging effects new users and their involvement in this site. I have been a member for over two years, going on three, and I've seen how initial reception effects new users. My first article was a MA5A assault rifle, a truly terrible article, with plenty of faults and unexplained points. However, the site members at the time, wisely refrained from immediately lashing out with NCF tags, and instead gave constructive criticism and gave me time to repair my article before tagging it with NCF. This positive experience caused me to stay with the site as long as I have. When you immediately tag with NCF after skimming an article (or even reading in full), it is a very negative experience for the user. Please remember this. New users are the life blood of this wiki. They must be welcomed, not shunned. I have no position of authority at this site, so this is advice only an I cannot force you to obey it, but please, try to remember that new users do not yet know much about the wiki, and need guidance, not endless criticism. Thank you,